Something happened on the way to Heaven
by MiniiUnicorn
Summary: Élevés par leur oncle, Kili et Fili découvrent à leur dépend que l'amour ne se contrôle pas, malgré les liens du sang. One-shot. Durincest. UA. /!\ Attention, présence d'inceste et de lemon ! /!\


**Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Je vous présente mon dernier OS. Il s'agit d'un Durincest, très fortement déconseillé aux moins de 18 ans !  
**

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Londres, Angleterre, mars 2014.**

Thorin Oakenshield, 37 ans attendait la sortie des classes, adossé au capot de son Audi noire. Dans son costume gris, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et son portable à la main, il avait tout l'air d'un riche homme d'affaires. Et c'était le cas. Il était le PDG de la Oakenshield Inc., une boîte internationale spécialisée dans l'import-export, et revenait d'un voyage d'affaires en Inde. Il venait chercher ses neveux Kili et Fili, étudiants à l'Université d'Oxford, réputé pour son excellence et son prestige.

Cette journée ensoleillée marquait le début des vacances de Pâques qu'ils passeraient aux Bahamas. L'homme d'affaires fut extirpé de sa torpeur par la sonnerie retentissante, libérant les étudiants. Parmi eux, deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent l'air désinvolte et le sourire aux lèvres. L'uniforme était obligatoire : chemise blanche, cravate et veste bleu marine, pantalon noir pincé devant mais il fallait avouer que ces deux là le portaient plutôt bien. Thorin enleva ses lunettes de soleil à l'approche des garçons et leur gratifia d'un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice. Cependant, ils ne s'attardèrent point, ils montèrent dans l'Audi, en direction de l'aéroport où le jet les attendait. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent notamment à cause de l'emploi du temps de leur oncle mais leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours remplies de joie. Ils passèrent deux semaines dans une luxueuse villa alternant entre les révisions et les sorties extérieures. Thorin les avait initiés à la plongée sous-marine et ils avaient, grâce à ça, pu voir de magnifiques paysages aquatiques. Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué les deux jeunes hommes, se fut leur rencontre avec un banc de raies manta. Tant est si bien qu'ils en parlèrent encore lors du voyage du retour.

Ce fut à contre cœur que Thorin les laissa à l'entrée de l'université avant de repartir en voyage d'affaires aux Etats-Unis. Ils avaient passé deux magnifiques semaines mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Kili et Fili pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, le moral un peu en berne mais des souvenirs plein la tête. Ils allaient commencer un nouveau semestre avec des examens à la clé, qu'ils leur fallaient réussir. Malgré leur cinq années de différence, Kili et Fili s'entendaient parfaitement bien cependant ils ne pouvaient être dans la même classe, ni dans le même dortoir. Ce qui leur compliqua bien la tâche les premières nuits. Car depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils avaient prit l'habitude de dormir ensemble malgré les réticences de leur mère. Malgré tout, ils avaient trouvé un moyen pour dormir ensemble, il suffisait d'attendre que tout le monde soit parfaitement endormi avant de rejoindre l'un ou l'autre des frères et repartir avant le réveil. C'était fatiguant mais pour rien au monde, ils ne changeraient. Au fil des jours, ils enchaînèrent les heures de cours, les examens blancs et les heures d'entraînement à l'aviron pour Fili et de polo pour Kili. Un après midi où le soleil tapait fort, Fili faisait réviser les cours de biologie à Kili qui avait un examen en fin de semaine. Fili était assis, adossé à un arbre un peu à l'écart de la foule, profitant ainsi d'une certaine intimité, le manuel de biologie dans les mains, tandis que Kili était allongé dans l'herbe la tête posée sur les jambes de son frère répondant aux questions de son aîné.

Ils avaient tout pour plaire, un nom de famille puissant, un physique de rêve, un sourire à faire tomber toutes les étoiles de l'univers et un humour à toute épreuve. Nombreuses sont celles qui avaient tenté de les attirer dans leurs filets mais aucune n'avait réussi. Car malheureusement pour elles, le cœur des deux jeunes éphèbes était pris. Fili lut un paragraphe du manuel avant de se rendre compte que son petit frère s'était assoupi. Il put ainsi le détailler. Un rayon de soleil avait percé la cime de l'arbre et venait éclairer les longs cheveux bruns de Kili, créant ainsi des reflets cuivrés. Son visage qui d'habitude s'illuminait lorsqu'il souriait, respirait la sérénité, ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient un appel à un baiser. Mais Fili se contenta de poser le manuel de biologie pour prendre celui d'histoire et de sa main libre, il prit une mèche brune de son frère et joua avec.

L'heure du thé arriva et l'aîné dut réveiller son frère car tous deux avaient entraînement. Fili devait rejoindre son équipe d'aviron au bassin et Kili devait quant à lui regagner les écuries pour son entraînement de polo. Malheureusement son entraînement fut annulé pour cause d'absence de l'entraîneur, le jeune brun en profita pour regagner les gradins le long du court d'eau d'où il pouvait observer son frangin. Kili aimait particulièrement assister aux entraînements de son frère car ce dernier était toujours en débardeur, ce qui lui permettait d'admirer ses bras superbement musclés. D'ailleurs, Fili était facilement reconnaissable, il était le seul blond de l'équipe. Le jeune brun ne vit pas le temps passer, complètement absorbé dans ses souvenirs d'enfance quand une serviette humide vint s'écraser sur sa tête, le faisant sortir brusquement de ses pensées. C'était Fili qui venait tout juste de finir l'entraînement et qui l'avait directement rejoint, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de désigner du coin de l'œil, le groupe de filles qui le reluquaient avant de le traiter de Don Juan. Puis ils rentrèrent bras dessus, bras dessous, hilares, en direction des douches. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les vestiaires, un groupe de garçons venait de terminer et sortirent bruyamment, ils allaient avoir les douches rien que pour eux. Ils se déshabillèrent ensemble et regagnèrent les douches communes. Un carrelage blanc ornait l'ensemble de la pièce, les néons crachaient une lumière crue, sans chaleur la rendant lugubre. N'en tenant pas compte, Kili et Fili firent couler l'eau un moment avant de se glisser sous le jet. Le cadet était hypnotisé par le mouvement de l'eau sur le corps de son frère, glissant le long de ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés, ses larges épaules, son torse musclé, ses fesses rondes et fermes. Il ne put continuer plus longtemps car son sujet se tourna vers lui. Puisqu'ils prenaient toujours leurs douches ensemble, ils se prêtèrent les gels douches et autres shampoings. Fili demanda à son frère le shampoing mais il lui glissa de la main et vint s'exploser au sol. Et au même moment, les deux Oakenshield se baissèrent et se retrouvèrent le visage à moins de deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, les mains au-dessus de la bouteille de shampoing, silencieux, gênés d'être aussi près. Kili se redressa vivement, cramoisi avec une étrange sensation au niveau du bas ventre. Heureusement pour lui, la buée générée par la chaleur de l'eau recouvrait les miroirs et enveloppait les corps couverts de mousse, cachant ainsi le début d'une érection indésirée. Kili fuit les douches communes sans avoir prit le temps de se rincer, sous l'œil interrogateur de son grand frère qui n'avait strictement rien compris. Et ce soir là, Kili ne vint pas dîner. Plus tard dans la nuit, Fili allongé torse nu dans son lit à attendre que son petit frère le rejoigne, il attendit une heure, puis deux et Kili n'était toujours pas là. Inquiet, il lui envoya un texto auquel il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il voulut alors le rejoindre mais la ronde de nuit allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire prendre. Il se recoucha et attendit en se triturant le cerveau pour essayer de comprendre le comportement de son frangin. De son côté, Kili serrait fermement son oreiller tel un naufragé serrant une bouée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son corps l'ait trahi si soudainement. Son portable vibra et le nom de son frère s'afficha. Il ne répondit pas, encore bouleversé par ce qu'il s'était passé sous la douche. Il savait que son comportement allait inquiéter son aîné mais, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Ils étaient frères et c'était mal.

Il était 4h du matin quand le portable de Fili vibra le sortant de son sommeil. Il attrapa son portable, regarda l'écran et il vit le nom de son oncle s'afficher. Il déverrouilla l'écran et lut le message.

 _« De Thorin à 4h03._

 _\- Fili, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Ton frère a eu un accident de voiture. Il est à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, dépêche-toi de venir. Les pompiers m'ont dit qu'ils l'amenaient au Jericho Health Center. Je te rejoins. Fais vite. »_

 _Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Fili sauta du lit, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et partit de l'université en 10 minutes. Il avait une vingtaine de minutes de trajet à pied et c'était les vingt minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Il voulut courir le plus vite possible mais il n'avançait pas. Il y mettait toute son énergie mais rien n'y faisait. Il mit 25 minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital, il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, essoufflé. Il demanda à voir son frère immédiatement mais un médecin urgentiste vint le voir, la mine grave. C'est alors que Fili sut. Les larmes vinrent perler ses yeux bleus, son frère était mort. Il supplia alors le docteur de le laisser voir son frère une dernière fois. Devant tant de souffrance, ce dernier ne put que céder face à cette ultime requête et l'accompagna personnellement dans la chambre du jeune homme. Kili était là, allongé dans un brancard, un cathéter dans l'avant bras. Il avait l'air de dormir et le peu d'espoir que Fili avait s'évapora quand il vit la ligne droite sur le moniteur ne faisant que confirmer les dires du médecin. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi au seuil de la porte à observer son frère mais il dut rassembler le peu de forces qui lui restait pour s'approcher du brancard. Il prit la main livide de Kili, il avait échoué dans son rôle de grand frère, il n'avait pas su le protéger et les larmes vinrent briser la digue, déferlant sur les joues de Fili. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi avant qu'une infirmière vint lui dire qu'il fallait le laisser partir. Le visage baigné de larmes, Fili se leva et embrassa son frère sur le front, une dernière fois avant de sortir._

 _C'était le jour des adieux, Kili alla rejoindre leur mère. Thorin et le reste de la famille étaient là ainsi que le peu d'amis qu'ils avaient. Habillé d'un sombre costume, Fili ne s'était toujours pas remis de la perte de son jeune frère. Il avait cessé de s'alimenter et ne dormait plus, hanté par ce qu'avait dû vivre Kili le dernier jour de sa vie. La cérémonie prit fin et chacun prit alors un lys blanc et le posa sur le cercueil qui descendait lentement. Soudain un voile opaque vint occulter les yeux de Fili, un léger cliquetis se faisait entendre et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était dans le cercueil. La boîte continua son inexorable descente vers les enfers lorsqu'il le vit. Kili. Son petit frère était là. Vivant. Il l'observait un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, avec la satisfaction qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Puis il se détourna avec à ses côtés ses deux enfants et partit sans un regard un arrière. Fili tapait sur le couvercle de bois, hurlant de toutes ses forces mais personne ne l'entendait. Il était enterré vivant, avec pour seule compagnie les insectes qui allaient commencer leur sombre mission._

Fili se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Il avait rêvé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un stupide cauchemar. Cette illusion avait réveillé en lui, ses peurs les plus intenses qu'il avait tenté d'oublier. Jamais, il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Si Kili mourait alors il mourrait avec lui. Encore troublé par ce rêve, il envoya un message à son frère où il lui annonça que quoi qu'il arrive, il le protégerait. Puis il tenta de se rendormir, en vain.

Le lendemain matin, Fili ne vit pas son frère au self. Il l'évitait clairement. Il lui envoya un texto, le énième depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il voulait savoir pourquoi son frère le fuyait et il le saurait, quitte à le harceler de messages. Kili se trouvait en retrait caché derrière un mur et il observait son frère pianoter sur son téléphone. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux en un man bun, dévoilant ses yeux bleus recouverts d'un voile de tristesse. Son portable vibra dans les dix secondes qui suivirent, il le lut mais ne répondit pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas son ami Bilbo venir vers lui. Ce dernier était plus petit que Kili, il avait les cheveux châtains clairs, une bouille de hérisson et il était très intelligent. Ils étaient dans la même classe et le cours de philosophie allait bientôt commencer. Il tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler son malaise derrière un sourire, mais Bilbo n'était pas dupe. Après tout ce temps, il savait reconnaître quand son ami n'allait pas bien mais ne dit rien. La journée passa, fade et insipide. Les frères ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée, chacun avec ses amis, se forçant à rire, à sourire sans réelle conviction. Le fossé entre eux plombait leur moral, le tirant au plus bas. Quelques-uns de leurs amis avaient remarqué qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé de la journée, chacun prétexta une excuse qu'ils avalèrent sans broncher. Kili ne vint pas assister à l'entraînement d'aviron, et ne se présenta pas à celui de polo. Son absence pouvait lui coûter très cher, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son poste au sein de l'équipe. La fierté de la famille reposait sur ses épaules et celles de son frère. Mais durant les semaines suivantes aucun d'entre eux ne s'était encore adressé la parole. Leurs notes en pâtissaient et tout le corps enseignant commençait à s'inquiéter. Fili qui avait tenté maintes et maintes fois de reprendre contact, semblait dépassé par les évènements. Les deux frères souffraient de cette situation mais le pire allait arriver.

Un soir de printemps, leur oncle arriva à leur université sur sa moto, un petit bolide noir estampillé BMW. Il venait de revenir de voyage et voulait voir ses neveux. Il ôta son casque et quelques mèches de cheveux s'échappèrent du chignon pour venir encadrer son visage. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan, observèrent cette bâtisse vieille de plusieurs siècles avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte. Il avait prit le temps de se changer, un simple jean brut et d'une veste en cuir marron foncé qui venait couvrir un pull gris, faisaient amplement l'affaire. Déambulant à travers les jardins, il tomba sur Fili, seul en train de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil pour réviser. A la vue de son oncle, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie.

\- Thorin ! s'exclama le blond

\- Fili ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien bien. Mais tu es rentré quand ?

\- A l'instant, j'ai juste eu le temps de me changer avant de venir ici. J'avais envie de vous voir, s'exclama l'aîné. Où est ton frère ?

A cette question, il n'obtint aucune réponse mais il vit qu'un écran de douleur vint occulter les yeux de son neveu.

\- Fili ? Ca ne va pas ?

\- En fait, je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Comment ça ? demanda le PDG, intrigué.

\- Laisse, c'est pas grave.

\- Hum.. Je vais rester avec toi, peut être qu'il viendra !

Ils restèrent ainsi à attendre l'apparition de Kili qui malheureusement ne se fit pas. La journée touchait à sa fin quand finalement, Thorin décida de partir. Il fut raccompagné par Fili jusqu'à sa moto auquel il proposa :

\- Je suis là ce week-end, si vous voulez venir.

\- Okay. Je pense qu'on viendra. Je passerais le mot à Kili.

\- Super, dit-il en enfourchant sa bécane.

Le moteur démarra au quart de tour, crachant un nuage de fumée blanche. Et alors qu'il allait quitter l'emplacement, il ajouta à l'attention du blond.

\- Fais attention à toi. Et à ton frère. On se voit vendredi.

\- A vendredi, chuchota-t-il.

Thorin démarra en trombe, faisant crisser la gomme sur le bitume. Mais au moment où Fili allait à nouveau rentrer, un crissement de pneu se fit entendre suivi d'un énorme bruit sourd. Inconscient du drame qu'il venait de se passer, il continua son chemin.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que son portable sonna en plein examen de philosophie. Il dut le couper sans prêter attention au numéro qui venait de s'afficher. Kili rappela mais tomba directement sur la messagerie de son frère. Il répéta cette action dix fois de suite, ne pouvant croire que son frère ne puisse répondre à ses appels alors que pour une fois, c'était vraiment grave. A la fin de son examen, Fili ralluma son portable et fut assailli par les dizaines d'appels manqués dont ceux de son petit frère et ceux d'un numéro inconnu. Sa boîte vocale lui indiqua qu'il avait plusieurs messages, il composa le numéro, écouta les messages. Au fur et à mesure de ses écoutes, le visage de Fili blêmit à en devenir livide, il se décomposa lentement puis partit en courant, laissant dans son sillage des gouttes d'eau salées et son portable au sol qui continuait à émettre son message :

« […] s'est fait renverser par une voiture… Il est à l'hôpital.. Dépêche-toi de venir.. […] » BIP

« Monsieur Oakenshield ? Ici l'hôpital de Jericho Health Center. Pour vous annoncer que […] » BIP

Il courut à s'en exploser les côtes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son rêve, à la mort d'une personne qui lui était chère. Il ne voulait pas y penser et concentra ses pensées sur sa respiration. Il arriva complètement essoufflé dans le hall où Kili était là, assis, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et une moitié de son visage était caché par ses mains. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval ce qui dégageait son regard, qui exprimait la crainte et l'angoisse. Sans la moindre hésitation, Fili vint à sa hauteur et lui fit une accolade qui dura de longues secondes avant de le harceler de questions. Kili tremblait, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses mains qui s'agitaient et son frère aîné dû poser ses mains par-dessus pour les calmer. Un bien lourd silence s'installa où aucun des deux n'osa parler. Après toutes ces semaines de silence et de trouble, il leur fallait un drame pour être de nouveau ensemble. Le médecin brisa cette quiétude en arrivant vers eux pour leur donner des nouvelles.

\- Vous êtes de la famille de Thorin Oakenshield ?

\- Oui. Je suis Fili et voici mon frère Kili. Nous sommes ses neveux.

\- Okay. Bon, Mr Oakenshield est vivant. Il a eu un grave accident de la route avec de nombreuses fractures et un poumon de percé. Mais, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il va s'en sortir. La mauvaise c'est qu'il va devoir être au repos complet pendant plusieurs semaines. Nous allons le garder en observation pendant quelques jours puis il pourra retourner chez lui. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Oui. Quand a eu lieu l'accident ?

\- Hier en début de soirée.

\- Et vous ne nous prévenez que maintenant ?!, s'exclama le plus jeune des deux frères.

\- Malheureusement, l'état de Mr Oakenshield nécessitait une opération d'urgence qui a duré une bonne partie de la nuit.

\- Certes mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à nous contacter.

\- Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas moi qui gère les appels aux familles des victimes. Souhaitez-vous le voir ?

\- S'il vous plaît, ajouta Fili.

Il les invita à le suivre et ce fut main dans la main qu'ils déambulèrent à travers les dédales de couloirs. Ils découvrirent leur oncle alité, recouvert par une fine couverture verte pâle. Ils virent ses nombreuses blessures, tout son visage était strié de petites plaies. Son bras droit était perfusé libérant de la morphine tandis que le moniteur indiquait avec une fréquence rassurante, les battements de son cœur. Silencieux, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à veiller leur oncle, la seule famille qu'il leur restait. Fili appela l'Académie pour les prévenir qu'ils ne dormiraient pas là ce soir car leur oncle avait eu un grave accident de la route. Cependant, il leur fallait un lieu où dormir, l'hôpital ne pouvait les loger et ils durent donc regagner l'appartement de leur oncle situé dans le quartier de Bloomsbury en plein centre de Londres. Ils avaient pratiquement deux heures de trajet à faire. Ce fut sous une pluie battante que nos deux comparses attendirent leur bus. Tous les deux tentant de se protéger de cet abas d'eau sous un minuscule parapluie qu'ils avaient trouvé un peu plus tôt et heureusement le dernier bus de la journée arriva sans tarder. L'appartement de Thorin se trouvait au-dessus d'une librairie, ils avaient récupéré les clés dans les affaires de leur oncle avant de partir. Il était plutôt spacieux mais Thorin l'avait aménagé pour le rendre cosy et chaleureux. Les frangins adoraient cet appart où rien ne manquait. La cuisine était moderne avec quelques touches de bois ici et là, il y avait seulement deux chambres : celle de Thorin et celles des frangins. Kili prit l'initiative de faire la cuisine pendant que Fili prenait sa douche. L'eau bouillit et il y ajouta les pâtes, puis il s'occupa des steaks hachés. Le bruit du loquet de la salle de bain se fit entendre et Fili en sortit, une simple serviette autour de la taille en direction de la chambre. Le cerveau de Kili se déconnecta, il resta béat devant le tableau tant et si bien que l'eau de la casserole déborda le faisant ainsi sortir de sa torpeur. Il replongea dans ses pensées tout en faisant cuire la viande quand Fili revint vers lui uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de nuit. Il passa discrètement derrière lui avant de l'enlacer ce qui surprit son frère cadet. Le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun où il huma son odeur. Il adorait l'observer, il pourrait le reconnaître parmi mille personnes. Il connaissait les bouclettes que faisaient ses cheveux par cœur, il savait que sur la clavicule droite se trouvait son unique grain de beauté. Il reconnaîtrait son rire cristallin entre mille et il pourrait reconnaître son fessier parmi tant d'autres. Kili sentait le souffle chaud de son frère contre sa peau, il aimait sentir ses deux bras musclés s'enrouler autour de son torse pour le tenir contre lui. Fili joua avec une mèche chocolat avant de resserrer son étreinte.

\- Tu m'as tant manqué…, chuchota-t-il

Kili rougit mais ne répondit pas. Le repas prêt, ils dînèrent avant que le plus jeune des deux, disparaisse dans la salle de bain. Fili assit devant la télé, était songeur. Kili lui échappait encore un peu même s'il avait senti un retour de son comportement habituel. Le jeune brun réapparut dans le salon, un simple short pour dormir. Il avait longuement médité sous la douche et avait décidé de mettre de côté ses sentiments sans pour autant se priver des contacts physiques de son frère. Il s'allongea de tout son long et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de Fili qui machinalement lui vint lui caresser les cheveux. Mais ce dernier se racla la gorge, il allait aborder un sujet dont il ne savait pas quelle en serait l'issue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda son frère.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me retrouver la nuit ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, Kili ? On a toujours été ensemble et là, plus rien. Plus rien pendant des semaines… dit-il avec tristesse.

Kili ne répondit pas de suite, hésitant encore à avouer ses sentiments. Il se releva, s'assit un peu loin de son frère et se racla la gorge avant de tout avouer, cramoisi. Il lui dit tout, ses sentiments qui ont évolué avec le temps, passant de l'admiration à de l'amour, mais pas d'un amour fraternel, celui qu'un homme à normalement avec une femme. Il déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans un arrêt et quand il finit, il attendit une réaction de son frère, muet. Fili n'en revenait pas. Son frère, son petit frère l'aimait d'un réel amour, lui qui pensait être le seul à avoir ses sentiments. Il resta muet d'émotion. Kili se tourna vers lui, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude et la bouche entrouverte, attendant sa réponse. Soudain, il se retrouva les lèvres collées à celles de son frère. Fili avait franchi la distance qui les séparait. Ses mains venaient naturellement se nicher dans la chevelure brune alors que Kili passa ses bras derrière le cou de son amour. Leur baiser était passionnel, ils avaient attendu tant de temps pour s'avouer leurs sentiments. Fili renversa son frère qui s'allongea sur le canapé, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, il fit courir ses longs doigts sur le torse de son frère, musclé par ces nombreuses heures d'entraînement de polo. Les mains de Kili glissèrent le long de son dos avant d'arriver à la frontière de l'élastique de son pantalon. Le blond dévorait son frère de baisers papillons qu'il déposait ici et là sur la peau brûlante. Il lui mordilla légèrement le cou tout en ramenant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, ainsi il avait tout le loisir de le dominer. Ses mains descendirent le long des flancs, l'effleurant à peine. Kili ferma les yeux, frissonna et un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les lèvres de Fili descendirent, laissant dans son sillon une multitude de sensations au brun mais il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque Fili tenta d'enlever son short. Soudain, il l'arrêta. Surpris, Fili regarda son frère, interrogateur.

\- Nous sommes frères Fili… Cela nous est interdit…

Conscient de la peur de son petit frère, Fili s'arrêta pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps, bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Il ajouta que ces derniers jours où il était loin de lui furent une vraie torture, qu'il avait souffert comme un demeuré. Il lui affirma qu'il était son oxygène, sa joie de vivre, son rayon de soleil, l'amour de sa vie. Emu, Kili ne put retenir les quelques larmes que Fili essuya tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, déposant de nouveau des bisous papillon sur son torse, descendant inexorablement vers l'objet de son désir. Une bosse proéminente déformait le short et le pantalon des deux frères. Finalement, Fili réussit à ôter le short de son frère avant de jouer avec l'élastique de son caleçon, le faisant ainsi languir. Mais Kili ne voulait pas en rester là, à se faire dominer. Il renversa Fili qui tomba au sol avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. C'était à son tour de jouer. Il fit courir ses doigts tel un peintre faisant courir la peinture sur une toile, délicatement et avec légèreté. Jamais Fili n'avait eu de telles caresses, il fut saisit de frissons lorsque son frère répéta ce geste au niveau de l'élastique du pantalon qui disparu prestement. Ils étaient tous deux dans le même état et le frottement de leurs virilités accentua leur envie déjà très prononcée. Fili n'en pouvait plus, il fit voler le dernier vêtement de son frère à travers la pièce dévoilant enfin l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Il le prit en main et commença de lents mouvements de poignet, cela déclencha une vague de chaleur dans le bas ventre de son cadet. Il émit un grognement de satisfaction alors que Fili se délectait de voir son bien aimé apprécier cette caresse. Il reprit le contrôle retournant la situation à son avantage. Kili de nouveau soumis ne pouvait qu'apprécier l'effleurement de son membre bien dressé, il soupira de plaisir mais concentra le peu de matière grise encore en état de fonctionner pour ôter le dernier rempart de son frère qui se retrouva en tenue d'Adam. Il attrapa sa verge et lui administra le même traitement. Leurs râles s'unirent, emplirent l'appartement. Kili n'en pouvait plus, il demanda d'accélérer la cadence voire même de faire évoluer la situation. Le blond entendit sa requête et déposa ses lèvres sur la virilité avant de la faire glisser à l'intérieur. L'antre chaud et humide démultiplia les sensations du frère. Sa respiration devint saccadée, il murmura le nom du blond qui satisfait, continua sa gâterie. Mais le jeune voulait rendre la pareil à son frangin alors il lui demanda de se rapprocher sans pour autant s'arrêter et quand il fut à porter de main, Kili le positionna dessus de lui de sorte à avoir son membre à porté de bouche. Il sortit sa langue timidement et vint titiller l'extrémité de son frère qui échappa un gémissement. Enchanté par ce qu'il entendit, il prit en bouche le membre de son frère et joua avec sa langue. Il allait le rendre fou. Soudain, Fili se redressa et parti dans la chambre avant de revenir aussi vite avec les préservatifs et le lubrifiant de leur oncle. Son membre était si tendu, qu'il lui faisait mal. Kili ouvrit l'emballage d'un préservatif avant de le déposer délicatement sur la virilité de son frère. Il le déroula lentement avec ses lèvres jusqu'à la garde tout en regardant Fili dans les yeux, prenant entièrement sa virilité en bouche. Fili le fit pivoter à quatre pattes devant lui, avant de lui redemander une dernière fois s'il le voulait vraiment. Seul un grognement sourd lui parvint aux oreilles, qu'il prit comme une affirmation. Il enduit la raie des fesses de lubrifiant avant de se présenter. La douleur était si importante que Kili se crispa. Fili attendit patiemment que le corps de son amant s'habitue à sa présence et lorsqu'il vit les traits se détendre sur le visage de son frère, il commença ses va-et-vient. Lentement d'abord, plus il accéléra le rythme progressivement, ne voulant pas blesser son frère. Finalement, le rythme s'intensifia encore plus, la peau du ventre de Fili claquait contre les rondeurs de Kili. L'aîné avait passé un bras sous la tête de Kili pour prendre appui sur les épaules, permettant un plus ample mouvement du bassin. La passion les unissait pour la toute première fois et aucun des deux ne pouvait contrôler leurs gémissements. Dans l'action, Fili embrassa tendrement l'épaule de son jeune frère qui appela son frère comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Puis vint l'apothéose, l'arrivée dans les étoiles. Exténués, ils s'écroulèrent ensemble sur le tapis avant de s'embrasser encore et encore tendrement. La complicité et le véritable amour se lisaient dans leurs regards. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils enlacèrent leurs mains pour ne plus se quitter.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Fili en embrassant le front de son frère.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Puis ils scelleraient leurs lèvres dans un tendre et doux baiser. Ils prirent des cousins et tirèrent une couverture sur eux avant de s'endormir heureux. L'un contre l'autre plus que jamais amoureux.

Les semaines passèrent et l'état de santé de Thorin s'améliorait un peu plus chaque jour à tel point qu'il put sortir à partir du mois de juin. Bien entendu, il avait plusieurs séances de rééducation mais il avait pu rejoindre son appartement. Les jeunes hommes continuèrent leurs études mais en domiciliant chez leur oncle le temps de son rétablissement. Ils ne dirent rien à propos de leur histoire d'amour voulant avant tout se protéger des regards extérieurs mais leurs regards racontaient tout depuis bien longtemps et Thorin n'était pas dupe. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Ils s'aimaient.

Les examens de fin d'année passés et la rémission complète de Thorin, ils purent profiter des vacances d'été pour partir en Australie. Ils firent le voyage en classe économique car malheureusement pour eux, il n'y avait plus de première classe. Enfin ce n'était pas un problème en soit, ils s'occupèrent comme ils le pouvaient, discutant beaucoup, prenant des photos mais ils dormirent une grande partie du voyage. Lorsque Thorin émergea de son sommeil, les deux frangins dormaient encore, la tête du brun appuyée sur l'épaule du blond. Ce tableau fit sourire Thorin qui grimaça, il n'en pouvait plus d'être assis. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il se détacha et déambula dans l'allée. Cela faisait près de dix heures qu'ils volaient et ils commençaient à en avoir marre. Il allait rejoindre son fauteuil quand l'avion traversa un trou d'air, ce qui lui fit perdre son équilibre. Il ne put se rattraper et tomba sur les genoux d'une personne. Confus, il se releva rapidement et se confondit en excuses mais l'individu ne lui adressa qu'un regard méprisant. Thorin regagna tout de même sa place, de mauvaise humeur après cette rencontre. Assis, il en profita pour détailler ce qu'il pouvait voir de cette personne, si impolie. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, cette personne était un homme, grand et avait de longs cheveux blonds. Il devait avoir un poste important au sein d'une entreprise car son costume était très bien taillé et il pianotait sur son ordinateur. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu mais cet homme était Thranduil Greenleaf, PDG de la Greenleaf Corp., principale concurrente de la Oakenshield Inc. Ils firent une escale en Malaisie, le temps de faire le plein de kérosène puis reprirent leur voyage pour l'Australie. Finalement après 18h30 de vol, l'avion atterrit sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Darwin en fin d'après midi. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez et bagages à la main ils sortirent, mais à peine passés les portes du bâtiment, une chaleur écrasante les saisit. Un homme en costume les attendait avec une pancarte à leur nom. Il leur annonça que leur voiture était avancée, Thorin et ses neveux s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle de la voiture, profitant ainsi de la climatisation. Le paysage défila sous leurs yeux fatigués par le décalage horaire. Ils traversèrent la ville puis la voiture pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel avant de s'arrêter devant l'immense porte. Une horde de grooms sortit pour récupérer les valises, pendant que les Oakenshield allèrent à l'accueil prendre leurs clés. Quand ils découvrirent les chambres, ils furent tout d'abord subjugués par le panorama. Les grandes baies vitrées donnaient accès à un balcon privatif où ils pouvaient voir cette eau translucide venir lécher cette plage de sable blanc. La chambre était tout aussi sublime, le large lit blanc couvert de coussins colorés se trouvait non loin de la baie vitrée, face à un énorme écran plasma. Il y avait également des plantes vertes, faisant entrer la nature dans la pièce et petit plus, il y avait également une bouteille de champagne baignant dans des glaçons dans chacune des chambres. Ils découvrirent également que leurs chambres communiquaient par une simple porte.

Thorin s'éclipsa et laissa les deux garçons, il devait examiner un dossier avant le lendemain. Enfin seuls, ils s'embrassèrent. Même après plusieurs mois, ils évitaient les élans d'affections devant leur oncle, gênés. Profitant de cette soudaine intimité, Kili approfondi son baiser et commença à passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de son frère, caressant son torse. Fili comprit le message de son frère et le poussa sur le lit avant de se jeter sur lui. Mais avant de continuer leur jeu charnel, Fili alla tirer les fins rideaux, seuls remparts contre les voyeurs extérieurs. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers son frère qui était allongé sur le ventre dos à lui. Silencieusement, il grimpa sur le matelas et se positionna au-dessus de son jeune frère. Kili ne bougea pas, faisait semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué mais frissonna quand les mains de son frère vinrent glisser sous le morceau de tissus. Fili fit remonter le t-shirt et l'enleva. La peau du brun ainsi dévoilée, le blond fit glisser la pulpe de ses doigts sur la peau chaude, le griffant par moment. Kili se retint de gémir, leur oncle était dans la pièce d'à côté, il fallait être discret. Les mains de Fili descendirent toujours plus vers le fessier mais, le jean l'empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il chatouilla les flancs de Kili qui sur le coup, se retourna brusquement, en voulant arrêter cette douce torture. Une fois sur le dos, Fili s'assis sur le bas ventre de son frère et captura ses lèvres. Il mordilla tendrement la lèvre inférieure tout en détachant la ceinture du jean. Kili répondit au baiser et fit passer ses mains sous la chemise de son aîné. Cette dernière vola à travers la pièce et vint s'accrocher à un lampadaire. Kili tenta de se relever pour prendre l'initiative mais Fili l'en empêcha, le recouchant violemment sur le matelas, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il embrassa à nouveau son frère, tout en prenant dans sa main, un glaçon du seau à champagne. Le jeune brun qui avait fermé les yeux lors du baiser, fut surpris par le contact froid du glaçon sur son torse. La température grimpa un peu plus quand Fili fit glisser ce morceau de glace sur la peau brûlante de son frère pour ensuite venir lécher cette eau froide. Cette alternance entre le froid et le chaud créait des sensations que Kili n'avait jamais connues auparavant. Il tenta d'étouffer un gémissement en mettant son poing contre sa bouche mais c'était peine perdue. Fili arracha le jean qui vint s'écraser au sol, dévoilant une bosse proéminente. Il déposa ses lèvres contre ce morceau de tissus, faisant languir son frère mais il remonta et prit à nouveau un glaçon. Il le fit fondre dans sa bouche pendant que ses mains enlevaient ce dernier rempart. Ses lèvres vinrent épouser la virilité de Kili et cet antre glacé par le cube de glace électrisa le corps du brun. La langue du blond joua lentement autour de la hampe ce qui rendit le brun complètement fou. Sa respiration devint saccadée, il ne put retenir les râles, ses mains vinrent se nicher dans la chevelure de son frère, lui imposant un rythme. Alors que Kili arrivait à son paroxysme, le blond s'arrêta. Le plus jeune râla, gémit de mécontentement mais rien n'y faisait, Fili avait arrêté sa douce gâterie. Frustré mais tout aussi excité, Kili renversa son frère qui se sentait bien à l'étroit dans son jean. Il lui ôta son jean et son caleçon d'un geste et vint déposer de doux baisers. Il accompagna ses tendres bisous, de longs mouvements de poignet au membre du blond, alternant entre la lenteur la plus extrême à un rythme plus rapide. La respiration du blond se fit plus rapide, erratique. Il ne put retenir un gémissement tant son frère était doué. Il lui administra une douce caresse buccale, malaxant les deux orbes. Les sensations se démultiplièrent, Fili gémit de plus en plus fort, ne pouvant se contrôler. Mais Kili ne termina pas, le faisant vivre ce qu'il lui avait fait un peu plus tôt. Leurs membres étaient douloureux, le plus jeune se leva et chercha parmi leurs affaires le lubrifiant et les préservatifs. Une fois trouvés, il déchira maladroitement l'emballage tant l'excitation était à son comble, il le déroula et se présenta à l'entrée de son frère, lubrifié préalablement. D'une seule voix, ils soupirèrent de plaisir puis Kili commença ses mouvements de bassin. Fili releva ses jambes et vint les enrouler autour de son jeune frère, permettant à son frère d'aller au plus profond de lui. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent, les souffles devinrent saccadés, les gémissements se firent plus bruyants.

De son côté Thorin adossé contre la tête de lit, son pc sur les genoux, il était concentré. Un récent rapport montrait que la Greenleaf Corp., grignotait leur part de marché et le brun cherchait à les prendre à revers. Cependant un bruit sourd se fit entendre, cela venait de la chambre de ses neveux. Il comprit que ces derniers étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Il sourit après tout c'était leurs affaires. Mais ce bruit sourd allait de plus en plus vite et était accompagné de cris. Inconsciemment, une chaleur grandit dans son bas ventre, sourde et incontrôlable. Les ébats de Kili et Fili l'excitaient malgré lui et sa virilité enfla à en devenir douloureuse. Il tenta de se retenir mais c'était plus fort que lui, il sentait bien trop à l'étroit dans son jean. Il poussa son ordi et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Le contact de sa main contre sa verge, le fit soupirer de plaisir. Il commença par de légers mouvements de poignet, puis cala son rythme au bruit qu'il entendait de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il émit quelques râles de plaisir, accélérant un peu plus la cadence, son souffle devint saccadé, ses gémissements plus bruyants. Tellement focalisé sur le plaisir de la chaire, il n'entendit pas que ses neveux s'étaient arrêtés. Ces derniers avaient franchit la porte et se trouvaient dans la chambre de leur oncle, mais Thorin avait les yeux fermés et ne les vit pas. Ce fut seulement quand Kili saisit son membre qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient là. Il sursauta et tenta de se reculer face à cette intrusion mais il ne put et Kili avait prit en bouche la hampe de son oncle, lui administrant une douce caresse. Thorin gémit et tenta de l'arrêter mais Fili vint l'embrasser. A deux contre un, Thorin ne faisait pas le poids et la langue de Kili plus le baiser passionné de Fili, le firent céder. Leur oncle gémit un peu plus fort, quand Kili prit en main ses deux sphères, il allait atteindre le summum. Mais les deux frères ne le voyaient pas de cet œil là. Ils l'allongèrent et Kili enduit la raie de son oncle de lubrifiant puis Fili vint en lui. Ils attendirent que la douleur s'estompe avant de commencer les mouvements de bassin. Fili prit appui sur la tête de lit lui permettant d'aller plus loin, plus profond. Thorin ne put retenir des cris de plaisir et ce n'était que le début. Kili arrêta son frère pour lui appliquer du lubrifiant et entra lentement. Ils eurent du mal à se trouver mais quand le rythme fut trouvé, chacun y trouva son plaisir. Le frottement des verges décuplèrent leurs sensations, Fili qui se trouvait au milieu ne pouvait se retenir et cria les noms de ses deux amants. Kili dont le souffle était plus que saccadé, avait enlacé son frère d'un bras ce qui lui permettait de rester avec lui pendant que son autre main faisait des mouvements de haut en bas sur la verge de son oncle. Fili atteignit les étoiles et se retira de Thorin. Mais Kili et Thorin qui n'en avaient pas eu assez, se retrouvèrent et continuèrent. Le plus âgé des deux s'assit et fit jouer sa langue sur la virilité de son neveu qui était debout devant lui, avant de l'enduire de lubrifiant. Cela ainsi réalisé, Kili vint s'assoire face à lui, les jambes de part et d'autres du corps de Thorin, qui s'enfonça profondément et brutalement à l'intérieur de son jeune amant. Kili cria sous la surprise et le plaisir. Thorin était un amant endurant et vigoureux. Il n'attendit pas pour accélérer le rythme, laissant peu de répit au plus jeune qui cria sous les coups butoirs. Fili s'était assis un peu plus loin mais ne perdait absolument aucune miette du spectacle qu'ils lui offraient, tant et si bien que son membre reprit de la vigueur très rapidement. Il décida de les laisser s'amuser seuls pour l'instant, il prendrait le relais ensuite. Mais le tableau était si excitant qu'il ne put résister à se caresser. Le corps des deux amants s'unissaient encore et encore dans différentes positions, ils frôlèrent de nombreuses fois les étoiles mais sans jamais les atteindre. Des perles de sueurs glissaient le long de leurs corps bouillants. Thorin accéléra encore un peu le rythme et Kili atteint le septième ciel. Il s'écroula sur le matelas, haletant mais un large sourire sur les lèvres. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille nuit avant celle-là, il se releva et embrassa son oncle avant qu'il ne rejoigne Fili. Arrivée à son niveau, il l'embrassa et le sortit de son fauteuil. Leurs lèvres toujours scellées, ils se dirigèrent à tâtons dans la pièce mais Thorin avait un autre plan en tête. Il fit reculer Fili contre un mur avant de saisir ses jambes et de les relever au niveau de sa taille. Fili ne put qu'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui, facilitant l'accès à son antre. Thorin entra en lui, prit appui sur le mur et exécuta d'amples mouvements du bassin. Il décolla son jeune amant du mur et vint s'installer dans le fauteuil. Ainsi il laissa le contrôle à Fili qui s'exécuta, faisant disparaître la virilité de son oncle. La respiration saccadée, l'aîné l'observait avec envie. Des perles de sueurs roulaient sous l'effort, descendant inexorablement vers leur union. Alors Thorin se redressa et vint lécher le téton couvert de ce film salé. Il lui prodigua de longues caresses tandis que Fili accentuait toujours plus l'angle de pénétration. Le brun ne tarda pas à regagner les astres poussant un long râle de satisfaction dans le creux de l'oreille de son neveu. Et vidé de toute énergie, il s'écroula sur le dossier.

Mais Fili qui avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur, en demandait encore. Il s'extirpa de son oncle et se dirigea vers le lit où il attrapa des lèvres, la virilité de son frère, s'appliquant à lui redonner de la vigueur. La hampe de Kili ne tarda pas à enfler de nouveau, Fili satisfait présenta ses rondeurs à son frère, qui l'enduit à nouveau de lubrifiant avant de le prendre une fois encore. Kili à genoux, prenait son frère qui était assis sur lui. Il fit passer son bras droit devant et vint faire des mouvements de poignet sur le membre de Fili. Les gémissements de ces deux éphèbes, réveillèrent de nouveau l'envie de Thorin qui se joint à eux. Il embrassa le blond et vint se positionner derrière Kili. Ils arrêtèrent tous mouvements, le temps que Thorin entre dans le plus jeune d'entres eux. Il imposa un rythme lent mais puissant où ses coups de reins violents se répercutaient sur les coups que recevait Fili au travers de son frère. Ils continuèrent ainsi de longues minutes, accélérant le mouvement, avant de rejoindre le paradis. Epuisés, la respiration saccadée et des étoiles plein les yeux, les deux jeunes vinrent se coucher aux côtés de leur oncle. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous êtes toujours en vie.. (spéciale dédicace aux Pastas !)  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires !  
MU.


End file.
